1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dust collector, particularly to one able to prop open a fallen dust bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional dust collector able to prop open a fallen dust bag, as shown in FIG. 1, includes an air hood 210 having a peripheral side bored with an air intake 211, an upper side installed with a motor 212 pivotally connected with fan blades 213 received in the air hood 210 and a lower side provided with a first air outlet 214, and the air hood 210 is further bored with a second air outlet 215 at the opposite side of the air intake 211. A dust bucket 220 is provided under the first air outlet 214, having its interior disposed with a fallen dust bag 221, and a dust collecting bag 230 is positioned at the outer side of the second air outlet 215. In addition, a hose 240 has one end inserted through a lower circumferential wall of the dust bucket 220 and another end extending to the air hood 210 and inserted in the air hood 210. Thus, when the motor 212 is started to drive the fan blades 213 to rotate, suction will be produced to the air intake 211 and also to the fallen dust bag 221 in the dust bucket 220 via the hose 240 to enable the fallen dust bag 221 to be propped open and stuck to the inner circumferential wall of the dust bucket 220.
When the dust collector has been used for a long time, the dust bucket 220 will be full of dust and has to be cleaned or replaced. At this time, the dust bucket 220 has to be detached from the dust collector for facilitating cleaning and replacing of the fallen dust bag 221. In order to avoid pulling and dragging the hose 240 and causing damage in the process of removal of the dust bucket 220 and in the course of cleaning and replacing of the fallen dust bag 221, the hose 240 must be removed first before detaching the dust bucket 220 from the dust collector. However, to ensure that the hose 240 can provide good suction, the joint of the hose 240 and the dust bucket 220 is formed with a good airtight state; therefore, an operator has to consume much time and metal energy in removal of the hose 240 and further, the hose 240 is fixed at the lower side of the dust bucket 220 so it is difficult for the operator to carry out removing work of the hose 240, bringing about much criticism.
In view of the drawbacks mentioned above, the inventor of this invention thinks that the conventional dust collector able to prop open a fallen dust bag has to be ameliorated and hence devises this invention.